Hush Now
by LivForever
Summary: We all know it's hard to keep a small child quiet. What happens if it comes down to life or death? "Hush little baby, don't you cry..." The rating was changed for language content.
1. Chapter 1

I had to find a place to hide. I had to get away from her or she was going to kill me. I could hear her catching up to me. I held Bailey tighter in my arms as I picked up the pace. I slung the diaper bag over my shoulder so I could carry it better. I made sure Bailey's hat was pulled down over her ears and her pacifier was still in her mouth. I didn't want the cold wind to pierce her face like it was piercing mine. I ran inside the all familiar place of the precinct and pressed the buttons on the elevator with my trembling hands. Bailey started to squirm so I started patting her back and telling her everything would be okay. When the elevator doors opened and I saw Elliot I felt as if I would faint.

"Liv?" he asked when he saw me, "What the hell happened?" He walked over to me and took Bailey form my hands as he placed his hand on my back, ushering me to sit down.

"I was running," I said with my voice picking up pitch, "From a killer."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked with panic in his eyes. He looked down at Bailey who had started fussing because she was hungry.

"Fin," Elliot said taking the diaper bag off my shoulder, "Could you do me a favor and feed Bailey? Olivia was just chased by a killer."  
"Yeah, of course," Fin said taking Bailey from Elliot's arms. "Hi Bailey," he said in a kid friendly voice.

"Tell me what happened," Elliot said sitting back down in the chair in front of me.

"I had to go to the grocery store because we were out of formula," I began explaining, "I was just about home when I heard footsteps behind me. I started walking faster and he picked up his pace too. I panicked. I ran and he ran after me. I saw the knife reflecting in his hand."

"You ran all the way here?"

"I didn't know what else to do," I said forcing the tears to stay back, "I told you, I panicked."

Elliot scratched his temple as I sat there trying to catch my breath. I still couldn't wrap my mind around what had happened. How could I have let my guard down? I had my daughter with me and I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

"Do you remember what the man looked like?" Elliot asked.

"It wasn't a man," I told him. "It was a woman."

I could tell Elliot didn't believe me by the look on his face. His eyebrow was raised and his mouth was in a straight line. "A woman?"

"Yes," I answered crossing my legs, "She yelled at me to stop."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Elliot! Do you believe me or don't you?" I didn't mean to yell at him but, I was still so shaken up.

"I believe you Liv," he said in a sympathetic and caring tone, "I do. Just calm down, okay? We are going to straighten this out."  
I sighed and moved the hair out of my face, "I need to see Bailey. I need to make sure she's okay."

"She's fine," Elliot said grabbing my hand, "Fin is feeding her."

"I need to see her," I said again. I stood up and walked upstairs to where Fin was holding Bailey and feeding her a fresh bottle.

"Can I have her?" I asked.

"Of course," he said standing to hand her over, "She was hungry."

I took Bailey from Fin's arms and smiled as I looked down at her innocent little face. Those blue eyes sparkled as her lips contently sucked away at the bottle in her mouth.

"Mommy's little girl was hungry wasn't she?" I cooed.

"Liv," Elliot said rounding into the room, "Cragen wants to talk to you."  
I looked down at Bailey one last time, who looked so cozy wrapped up in her warm pink blanket, before I passed her to Elliot. "You had to tell him, didn't you?"

"Liv, you were just chased around the city with a crazy woman holding a knife," Elliot said feeling a little agitated.

"You're right," I sighed, "I just… I'm still a bit shaken up."

"I know," Elliot said pulling me into his arms, "It'll be okay. We are going to find out who it was and everything will be okay." He kissed me on top of my head before letting me go. I gave him a sad smile before I made my way downstairs and into Cragen's office.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asked as he pointed me to sit in the chair across his desk.

"Somebody was chasing me," I answered. "A women," I continued to say, "She was about the same height as me, maybe a little shorter. She had blondish hair."

"Okay, what else?"

"She yelled…" I started to choke up as I remembered what she had yelled.

"What did she yell?" Cragen asked looking into my eyes.

"You took my child away from me so now I'm taking yours."  
Cragen let out a deep sigh and wrote something down on a piece of paper, "Do you have any idea who it could have been?"

"No," I answered honestly, "I wasn't thinking about that. I was just thinking about saving Bailey."

"You going to be okay?"

"I think," I said with the first tear falling, "I really don't want to cry. I'm stronger than this. Nothing actually happened."  
"Liv," Cragen said, "You were being chased with a knife. You were worried for your child. It's okay to be shaken up."

I let out a shaky sigh, "You're right."

"Go get you a cup of coffee and take a little break upstairs, alright?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, "Thanks Captain."  
Surprisingly, the coffee in the pot was actually tasteful. My guess was somebody besides Munch made it. I made me a cup and then walked over to the couch and laid down while Elliot changed Bailey's diaper.

"This was a stinky one," Elliot laughed as he walked over next to me, "I think she's tired."

"Well it is past her bedtime," I said sitting up. "I got her, you go finish your shift."  
"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," I said giving a sad smile, "I'll be fine."

When Elliot left I rocked Bailey in my arms and watched as her little eyes fluttered shut and she drifted off to sleep. I stood up slowly being careful not to wake her and placed her in the bassinet that we kept at the precinct for emergencies. I made sure she was warm and then walked back over to the couch and laid down. I couldn't believe how tired I was from running, usually I am used to it but, I haven't been back to work yet since Bailey was born and I guess time has caught up with me. I sighed as I thought about the woman chasing us. Her voice didn't sound familiar, but then again I wasn't really paying attention. I was just trying to make sure I didn't fall. I must have dozed off soon after that because the next thing I remember was Elliot waking me up.

"Liv," he said gently shaking me, "Sweetie, are you ready to go home?"

I forced my tired eyes open and yawned before answering, "Yeah, is Bailey awake?"

"No," he smiled, "She's still sleeping. I already buckled her in the car seat."

I looked down at Elliot's hand where he was holding the car seat with Bailey tucked inside, sound asleep. "She's so beautiful."  
"She looks just like you," Elliot smiled.

"Yeah," I said happily, "Let's get home. I'm pretty exhausted and she is going to wake up soon to be fed again."

"Let's go," Elliot said as he wrapped his free arm around my waist.

**Let me just say, there is no Kathy, therefore, the woman is not Kathy, and there are no other Stabler children. BUT, it is somebody we all know from the show**


	2. Chapter 2

** I can't say if you guys are right or wrong because, that would ruin everything! But, what I can tell you is thank you for reviewing!**

I had only slept two hours when Bailey started fussing because she was ready to eat again. I forced my tired eyes open and yawned.

"Don't worry," Elliot whispered from next to me, "I'll feed her. You just get some rest."

"No, it's okay," I said, "I'll get her. You have to work tomorrow."  
'Liv," he said to me throwing the covers off of his body, "I got it."

I wasn't going to argue. I was tired and I could barely hold my eyes open. I felt the position of the bed change when he got up and I drifted back off to sleep.

"Hey Daddy's Little Angel," Elliot smiled as he peered over Bailey in her crib, "Are you hungry?"

Bailey's eyes were wide open and her feet were kicking as she blew raspberries with her mouth. "I'll take that as a yes," Elliot laughed. He reached into the crib and picked her up, carrying her into the kitchen. He took one of her already made bottles from the fridge and popped it into the microwave for twenty-five seconds. When it dinged, he took it out a squirted a little on his arm to make sure it wasn't too hot. He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch with Bailey in his arms staring at the bottle. Elliot couldn't help but chuckle as he stuck the bottle into her mouth. Bailey sucked all the milk gone in a matter of minutes. He burped her, and then rocked her to get her back to sleep.

"Come on Bailey," Elliot whispered to her, "Close your eyes. Daddy has to get up in only a few hours."

Bailey just continued to coo so, Elliot stood up and placed her gently to where she was looking over his shoulder. He rubbed her back as he looked out of the window at the city. When he was sure Bailey was asleep he walked back into her bedroom and placed her in her crib when he thought he saw something outside the window. He covered Bailey u and flipped the light off, slowly approaching the pink curtains. He lifted them open and peeked out but he didn't see anything unusual. He looked down at the fire escape to see if he could see anybody but, nothing. He shook his head and made his way back into his bedroom so he could get some rest before work.

I was the first one awake that morning because I had to get up to use the bathroom and Bailey had heard. She started fussing so I picked her up out of her crib and took her in the living room with me. I turned cartoons on hoping she would like the colors and placed her in her car seat facing the TV.

"El," I said shaking him gently on the arm, "Honey, it's time for work."

I smiled as his eyes fluttered open to that beautiful blue color, "I cooked breakfast."

"How long have you been up?"

"Just a little," I answered kissing him on the lips, "It's not a big breakfast. Just something small."

"It's the thought that counts," he said as he stood up and stretched.

"Have you been working out?"

"No," Elliot laughed, "What makes you think that?"

"Your abs," I answered smiling.

He shot me a look that turned me on, but we had a child in the living room and he was due at work in only an hour and he had to get ready.

"Breakfast is on the table," I said as I walked out of the room and back into the living room.

I decided I would make him some toast with jelly and that nasty drink he thinks taste good. It's a smoothie with bananas, blueberries, and strawberries, but, I'm not one for bananas. I poured it into a fancy yellow cup and sat it next to his plate of toast. I had to get used to cooking because soon Bailey would be eating my food and we couldn't feed he take-out all the time.

"I'm thinking about staying home today," Elliot said as he walked into the dinning room and sat down at the table.

"Honey, you can't," I told him pouring myself a cup of orange juice.

"Why not? You need me here."

"The victim's need you more," I said taking a drink. I watched him as he took small bites of his toast and sipped slowly on his smoothie trying to buy time.

"El," I said sitting my glass on the table, "Bailey and I will be fine. We are going to go to the zoo."

"The zoo? There's snow on the ground and you're going to the zoo?"

"They are having a special showing today of the penguins," I answered brushing my hair away from my face, "It'll be fun."

"I just worry," Elliot said finishing his toast.

"Babe," I said getting tired of defending myself, "I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"I know," Elliot argued, "It's other people I don't trust."

I sighed and picked up Elliot's empty plate and cup carrying it to the kitchen and rinsing it off.

"I got to go," Elliot said kissing me on the cheek, "I'll call you on lunch okay?"

"Yeah," I said turning around to surprise him by kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you," Elliot said bending down to pick Bailey up from her car seat. He blew raspberries on her cheek making her smile and then handed her off to me. "I think she made a stinky."

I laughed as I took her from his arms and carried her into her nursery, "Have a good day."

I laid Bailey down on the changing table and grabbed a diaper from the diaper holder Melinda bought for me at the baby shower. It was a light purple with a butterfly pattern on it. Then I grabbed the baby wipes from the bottom of the changing table and unbuttoned her onesy.

"You didn't poopoo," I said in my baby voice, "Were you tricking Daddy? That's a good girl."

I changed her diaper quickly as I had learned to do in the past few weeks. I picked out a pair of purple pants and a pink long sleeved shirt for her to wear to the zoo and wrapped her up in her pink baby blanket.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a nice t-shirt and grabbed my jacket from the closet so Bailey and I could be on our way to the penguin show.

Back at the precinct, Cragen and Elliot were talking about who I have worked with in the past few years with kids.

"Could it have been Sophie Gerard?" Elliot asked.

"The crazy lady who shot Melinda?" Cragen asked shuffling through a stack of papers.

"Yeah," Elliot answered, "She blamed everybody else for killing her son. What if she had a psychotic break or something an blamed Olivia?"

"I don't know," Cragen said, "I'll find out where she is and I guess this is a start. Meanwhile, you obviously can't work this case. You are connected."

"Come on Captain," Elliot begged, "I can handle the case just fine."

"No Elliot," Cragen said firmly, "I need you on the field. You have a rape-homicide in upper Manhattan. Melinda is there now."  
Elliot sighed and grabbed his jacket and made sure he had his gun and badge before leaving the precinct.

At the zoo, there weren't too many people at the penguin exhibit but, there were enough. Even though Bailey was just a baby and couldn't understand or enjoy what was going on, I felt happy that I got to spend time with her. Then one day when she grows up I can tell her all about it. A part of me thinks I do it because my mother never did it with me but, another part of me thinks I do it because I love Bailey more than anything else in the world.

When the penguins first came out, they waddled around and we just watched them swim in the water. Then a man in a wet suit came out and teased the penguins with fish so they would do tricks. I was having a good time watching them until I started to get a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Something wasn't right. I turned around and did a search of room but, nothing looked out of the ordinary. I tried to turn my attention back to the show but then Bailey started fussing. I looked at my watch and saw that it was close to her feeding time so, I decided we would leave early. When I opened the door to leave I was stopped by a sudden hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned around and saw ADA Alex Cabot behind me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Alex said taking her hand off my shoulder.

"No," I said, "I'm sorry. I'm usually not so jumpy."

"I didn't know you like animals."

"What kind of person doesn't like animals?" I laughed.

"I used to come here every weekend when I wasn't working," Alex smiled, "I've always liked animals."  
"I just wanted to do something with little Bailey." I looked down at the fussy baby in my arms and tried to quiet her with her pacifier.

"I didn't mean to hold you up," Alex said, "I just thought I'd say hi."

"You should come by sometime," I told her, "We don't nearly see each other enough."

"I will," Alex smiled, "Well, I better get going. I'm wanted in court."

"Bye Alex."

After my run in with Alex I felt a little more at ease but, something still didn't feel right. I buckled Bailey into her car seat and climbed into the driver's seat so I could meet Elliot at the precinct for lunch and Bailey could have a bottle.

** Do you think it's Sophie?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I like how you guys are guessing, but are you guessing right? I don't know….**

"How was the penguin show?" Elliot asked sitting down at the table with a container from the local Chinese place.

"It was neat," I answered placing the bottle in Bailey's mouth, "How was work?"

"I'm working with Munch on a rape homicide," Elliot said accidentally dropping a noodle on the table.

I rolled my eyes playfully, "Why Munch?"

"Fin went to visit Ken today," Elliot explained.

"Oh," I said, "That's nice that they are spending some time together."

"Yeah," Elliot said, "So Cragen and I were talking about possible suspects for last night."

"Oh yeah?" I asked looking up from the baby, "Who?"

"Sophie Gerard is one," Elliot answered stuffing his mouth full of food.

I sighed and pulled the empty bottle out of Bailey's mouth, "It wasn't her."

"How do you know?"

"Because she didn't have an accent," I replied. "It was probably nothing. Maybe they thought I was somebody else…"

"Olivia," Elliot said, "This is serious."

"I know," I said smiling sadly, "I just want to forget it. It happened and it's over with."

"I hate to eat and leave," Elliot said pulling his cell phone from his pocket, "But I have to go chase perps." He stood up and gave me a kiss before kissing Bailey on the cheek. "I'll be home in time for dinner," he said as he walked out the door.

When Elliot left Bailey started fussing. It was like she knew that Elliot wasn't as home as often as he should be. I tried to give her the pacifier but she wasn't having it. I rocked her gently in my arms and patted her back until her little blue eyes shut and she was asleep. I placed her in car seat and said goodbye to Cragen before catching a cab.

When I got home, Bailey was still sleeping so I kept her in her car seat and sat it down in the living room. I walked to the nursery to grab her basket of dirty clothes so they could be washed and that's when I noticed the dresser. Before Bailey was born Elliot and I had our pictures professionally taken. We decided to put the one of Elliot kissing my belly in a pink rhinestone frame and put it in her room. It was missing. I walked over to the dresser to see if maybe it had fallen but I didn't see it at all. Then I noticed something else was missing. The rest of Bailey's pacifiers. We had five all together and they were all different colors and now the only one left was the yellow one that was in her mouth.

I started to panic about her things being missing so I texted Elliot and told him I needed him to come home. He said he had to finish interrogating a perp and then he would be on his way. I picked up Bailey's dirty clothes basket and carried it into the laundry room to finish the laundry that I planned to do.

When Elliot came home I felt a little less on edge and I asked him if he had moved the picture or the pacifiers.

"No," he said puzzled, "I haven't touched them."

"They're missing," I said almost in a cry, "Somebody has been here. In her room."

"Liv," he said wrapping his arms around my neck, "Maybe you just misplaced them."

"I would remember," I said looking deep into his ocean blue eyes.

He sighed, "Did you check her window?"

"No," I answered, "I didn't want to actually think somebody had been in here."

Elliot walked into the nursery and went straight to the window where he pulled the cotton candy pink curtains back. He looked at the latch that kept the window locked and noticed that it was broken. He turned around to look at me, "It's broke."

"I have a feeling this isn't funny anymore."

"It never was," Elliot said closing the curtains.

"I'll call up Brian and see if he can fix it for us," Elliot said. Brian Milsap was one of Elliot's best friends from the Marines and when they came back to New York together, Brian picked up a job at a local hardware shop. He could fix anything.

"Who else was on that suspect list?" I asked following him back into the living room.

"A lot of people," he answered sadly.

"Like who?" I sat down on the couch and rested my head on the arm of it while Elliot sat down by my feet and started rubbing my back.

"I don't want to worry you," he said.

"I'm already ready worried," I said, "Can't you feel how tense my muscles are?"

I heard Elliot laugh as he dug his thumbs a little harder into my back, trying to loosen the tension.

"You know," he said, "I could probably take some of that tension away."

"Really?" I asked turning over on my back so I could look into his eyes, "I'd like that."

"Do you like this?" He climbed over top of me and lifted my shirt up just a little and started kissing me. I could feel is tongue leaving a trail and it was the best thing I had felt all week.

"I love that," I said bringing his lips to mine.

Just before we were about to get naked Bailey started waking up. "Talk about bad timing," Elliot said climbing off of me and falling onto the floor.

I began laughing and got up to get a bottle from the fridge for Bailey. I had just taken the bottle out of the microwave and picked Bailey up from her car seat when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Elliot said heading for the door. He looked through the peep hole and he didn't see anybody so he unlocked the chain and pulled the door open.

"Who is it?" I asked from the couch.

"Nobody," he answered, "It's a box." He looked down the stairs to see if he saw anyone but, there was nobody in sight. He picked the box up and brought it back inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Bring it over," I said. He brought the box into the living room and ripped the tape off of it.

"What the hell?" I asked. I was shocked at what he pulled out of the box. It was the picture from the dresser in Bailey's room. It had been cut up and whoever did it cut my stomach out of the picture. I was starting to get worried. "El," I said, "This is getting serious."

He sighed and put the picture back into the box, "I'll take this to work tomorrow and see if I can get any prints off of it."

"What if you can't? Elliot, whoever is doing this isn't after me or you. They're after Bailey."

Elliot looked down at his little angel that was focusing solely on the bottle in her mouth. Why would anybody want to target our child? "I don't want you guys here alone," Elliot said, "Come to precinct tomorrow while I work. Nobody will go there."

"Alright," I sighed.

"Come here," he said pulling me and Bailey closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek and I rested my head on his shoulder while we watched Bailey continue to suck on the bottle.

"I'm kind of scared," I admitted after a few minutes, "Why would anybody want to hurt her? She's just a baby. She hasn't done anything wrong."

"There are some sick people out there Liv," he said, "Don't let this get to you. As long as Bailey is with one of us at all times, she is safe. We won't let anything happen to her."

"You're right," I said, "I'll kill a bitch before they lay hands on her."


	4. Chapter 4

"Is it bring child to work day?" Cragen asked as he saw me carrying Bailey into the squad room.

"I don't want them home alone," Elliot said, "This was delivered to our house yesterday." He pulled the picture frame out of the diaper bag that Olivia carried and handed it to Cragen.

"Take it to the lab," Cragen said, "See if you can get any prints."

"Already planned on it," Elliot smiled.

"Don't worry," I said, "We will stay upstairs out of the way."  
I grabbed the diaper bag from Elliot and shifted Bailey in my arms, heading upstairs to where the mini fridge was. When Cragen found out I was pregnant he was more than happy for Elliot and I and he decided to make some of the upstairs a place where Bailey and I could break if we needed to. I laid a blanket out on the floor with some baby toys an then laid Bailey down on the blanket for her to play.

"I guess I'm going to have to start calling her baby girl number two," I heard Fin say behind me.

"Hey Fin," I smiled.

"Hey baby girl," he said sitting down on the couch next to me. "So what's going on? Nobody tells me anything."

"I got chased by someone the other night," Olivia explained, "Then we found that someone has been in Bailey's room and took a picture and… things are just hectic."  
"All everyone has been talking about today is finding out who would do this," Fin said making silly faces toward Bailey, "I'm sure they will find her in no time."

"I just don't understand why someone would want to do this," I said to him, "I mean, I would never hurt anyone's child."

"You really think they are after her?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, "The package they gave us had a picture of me when I was pregnant and my stomach was cut out. Then when she was chasing me she yelled that I took her child so now she was going to take mine."  
"Sounds like psychopath to me."

I gave a small laugh, "Yeah."

"Well I better get back to work," Fin said standing up, "Gotta find your stalker."

While Fin left I sat on the couch and just listened to the sound of Bailey's beating heart. I thought back to the day she was born and how scared Elliot and I both were. I was so excited to be having a child and I wanted it to be healthy. Elliot stayed by my bedside and held my hand the whole time, no matter how hard I squeezed his fingers. When Bailey came out we didn't have a name picked out yet. We were indecisive with Ella May and Katie Joy. When I looked down at that precious little girl's face though, I knew she was a Bailey Hope Stabler. I told Elliot and he liked the name just as much as I did. So it was settled. The first few weeks home from the hospital were hell. Bailey was up all night crying and Elliot was always grouchy because he was exhausted for work. I wouldn't have traded any of those sleepless nights though because Bailey was my pride and joy.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said walking up the stairs, "Do you remember if there was anybody else following you that night?"

"I don't think so," I said with a raised eyebrow, "I don't know. All I remember is running from a woman with blonde hair and a blue hoodie."

"Well the crime lab ran the prints that were on the picture and besides ours there were two other ones."

"Who?"

"We aren't sure," Elliot answered, "When we ran them through the database, a virus popped up, stopping us from finding the matches."

"So whoever it is has to be already in the system," I said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't really help us out."

I sighed and looked up at Elliot who was staring at Bailey in her bassinet, "So, you're saying two people are after Bailey?"

Elliot didn't say anything. He just looked at me and I knew that meant a yes. "I didn't bring enough formula for her so I need to run back to the house and get some. Can you watch her for a bit?"

"Of course," Elliot smiled, "Be safe."

"I will."

I grabbed my purse off the couch and slipped my jacket on, buttoning it up. Then I grabbed my favorite blue scarf and tied it loosely around my neck.

"I love you," Elliot said giving me a smooch on the lips.

"Love you too. I shouldn't be long."

Outside it seemed like the day had gotten slightly colder. I didn't think that was possible this morning but, now I was freezing. I decided to walk though because I liked the peacefulness that came with it. It was just you and the natural sounds of the city.

When I turned onto my block I noticed a person walking in front of me that looked familiar. I only saw the back of her head but from what I could tell, she was my height, and she had blondish hair. I watched as she walked normally down the sidewalk. She seemed just like every other person. Maybe I was being a bit paranoid, but I couldn't help it. It was basically my job. When she passed my house and turned the corner onto the next street I let out a breath and felt safer going into my apartment.

I fumbled with getting the keys out of my purse and putting them in the lock but the door seemed to already be unlocked. I was going to kick Elliot's ass for that one. Until I saw the house.

There was red spray paint along the living room wall with a blown up picture of me holding Bailey with Bailey crossed out. There were pictures all over the floor of Elliot, Bailey, and I and Bailey had been cut out of every one of them. Then I walked into the dinning room and there was a note written in marker on the wall.

"People with PTSD shouldn't have kids," it read.

I felt the tears start to prick in my eyes. My first reaction was to call Elliot.

"Hey Liv."

"El," I said with my voice a little shaky, "Someone broke in. T-there's pictures everywhere and paint and…"

"Calm down," Elliot said to me, "Calm down. I'm on my way okay?"

"Hurry."

I finished walking through the house seeing if there was any other damage and when I got to my bedroom there were papers strewn across the bed.

"Psych reports?" I asked myself.

I scammed across the papers until I came to the one with my name on it. "Olivia Benson. PTSD." I flipped the paper over and it said, "How do you sleep with a man?"

I through the papers down onto the floor and started taking deep breaths. This was getting out of hand. Whoever did this had to know that I had PTSD and there was only a select few who did.

"Liv?" Elliot hollered walking into the house.

"They had my therapy reports," I said shakily showing him the files.

His eyes showed sympathy and he came up to me and wrapped his arms around me into a hug, "It'll be okay."

"I'm gonna kill the bitch," I spat, "She thinks she has the right to come in my house and do this to me? She thinks she can threaten my child? Bitch has another thing coming if she thinks I'm going to just sit around and let her."

"Liv," Elliot said in a serious voice, "Calm down. CSU is on their way and Fin said we can stay at his place for a couple of days."

"I'm working this case," I said to him.

"What about Bailey?"

"This is all about her," I said in a stern voice, "It's all about protecting her. What kind of mother am I if I don't go after this sick person?"

"Who all knew that you had PTSD?" Elliot asked sitting me down on the couch and handing me a glass of tea.

"You, Cragen, Fin, Casey, Melinda, and Huang," I said, "That's it."

"I just got a call," Fin said walking into the room, "Huang's office was vandalized."

"Damn," I sighed, "Somebody is really going out of their way on this."

"CSU is there now," Fin said, "If they find anything, you guys will be the first to know."

Almost about a month ago now, Huang had set up his own office just a few blocks away from the precinct. He was still working for the FBI but, he was also running his own practice in psychiatry.

"I'm going to go down there," I said tightening my scarf, "Make sure you get this back to Bailey." I handed Elliot the formula and headed out of the house, hauling a cab to take me to Huang's practice.

**P.S It's not Alex :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the wonderful reviews. They are much appreciated!**

"Olivia," George said standing up from his chair and greeting her, "I'm so sorry. All of my files were locked up but the file cabinet was sawed in half."

Olivia gave a quick exam of the room and saw the split filing cabinet lying on the floor with papers strewn about. "Sorry about your office," she said, "I'm sure I'm the only reason they broke in."

George gave her a sad smile, "How are you holding up Olivia?"

"This isn't the time to shrink me," she replied a little harshly, "I just need to find out who is after my kid."

George nodded and sat back down in the chair as he watched CSU search around for prints and any other evidence they could use. "Liv," he said looking up from his computer screen, "I forgot I have a security system. Take a look."

Olivia walked around to the other side of George's desk and pulled a chair up to it so she could watch the tape. George fast-forwarded the tape to early this morning around 8 o'clock. That was the time Elliot and Olivia left for the precinct.

"There she is," Olivia stated pointing to the woman wearing a dark blue hoodie, "That's the woman who was chasing me with a knife."

They both watched intently as they waited for the suspect to show their face but, she never did. It's like she knew where the camera was in every room. "What else did my files say?" Olivia asked once the tape was over.

"I can't tell you that Olivia," George said, "You know that."

"It's not for my personal self, George," she said with a hint of sadness, "Someone is after my child. My only child whom I love with all of my heart. I need to know what my file said because this son of a bitch will surely try and use it against me."

George sighed and opened the bottom drawer to his desk pulling out a yellow folder, "I keep back-ups for everyone." He handed her the file and she opened it up to see what they said.

"Olivia Benson, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, anxiety, sleep deprivation," Olivia read down the list of notes that George had made when he had been seeing her after her attack. She didn't want to think about all the problems she had back then but, somehow now it was being brought up again.

"One of the papers at my place said that people with PTSD shouldn't have kids," Olivia informed him, closing the folder, "Is that true?"

"Absolutely not," George assured her, "You have learned to control your PTSD and right now it isn't a problem to you. The worst is behind you."

Olivia let out a deep breath and wiped her brow, "Who would do this?"

"I don't know Liv," George said, "I do know that Bailey has the best parents in the world and those parents aren't going to let anything bad happen to her."

"Thanks," Olivia said smiling sadly.

"We don't have any prints," a tech from CSU said, "We did find a blonde hair caught in the filing cabinet. We are going to take it back to the lab and as soon as we get more information we will let you know."

"Thanks," Olivia said. "I better go," she said to George, "Got to get back to Bailey."

"Where's Bailey?" Olivia asked walking into the precinct and seeing Elliot at his desk.

"Upstairs asleep," he answered not taking his eyes away from his paperwork.

"Damn it, Elliot!" she spat, "Somebody is out to kill her and you just leave her alone? Somebody has to be with her at all times!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Elliot said pushing his paperwork to the side and walking toward Olivia, "Munch was kind enough to watch her while I finished up some paperwork on a case so I could help you with our latest terror."

Elliot placed his hands on Olivia' shoulder and he could feel her muscles loosen up when she knew Munch was watching Bailey, "I'm sorry," she said, "I just… this whole thing is just getting to me."

"It's okay," he said raising her chin up and giving her a subtle kiss, "I know. Did CSU get anything?"

"They found a hair," she answered walking toward the steps, "They said they'll call as soon as they find out anything."

Elliot nodded and walked back over to his desk while Olivia went upstairs to release Munch from his baby sitting duty.

"Sorry we always stick her with you," Olivia said sitting down on the couch next to him.

"I don't mind," he said placing his newspaper down, "I love getting spit up on."

Olivia laughed, "Don't we all?"

"Have you gotten anywhere on your case?"

"No," she said sadly, "Just a woman with blonde hair in a hoodie."

"Blonde hair?"

"Yeah," Olivia said turning to him, "Why?"

"Remember that fall-out you had with Dani Beck?"

"How could I forget?" Olivia asked, "That bitch tried to steal my man."

"Yeah," Munch chuckled, "Well, I saw her in town the other day. We bumped into each other at the market. She has blonde hair."

"The psycho who chased me had short hair," she stated, "So that rules out that theory."

"Her hair was short," Munch informed her, "Just a little passed her shoulders. She said it being something about a new look for her new life."

"Really?" Olivia asked raising an eyebrow, "You think she would do this?"

Munch shrugged, "Like you said, she tried to take your man."

Olivia nodded and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket to dial Elliot's number.

"Are you really calling me from upstairs?" he asked as he put the phone to his ear.

"Dani Beck," she stated, "Blonde hair. She's in town," Olivia informed, "Munch saw her at the market a few days ago with a new haircut."

"Dani wouldn't do this," Elliot said which made Olivia more angry than she already was.

"Seriously?" Olivia spat, "She kissed you and you let her! Now you're defending her! You don't know that she wouldn't do this so just run her name through the damn system and see what trouble she has been up to lately." On that note, Olivia slammed her phone shut and turned to see Munch who was trying not to be so obvious at eavesdropping.

"Tough love," he said darting his eyes back to his newspaper.

Olivia just rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for jokes.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just need to clarify that the woman chasing Olivia in the beginning did NOT have an accent. Also, I'm not necessarily writing by the show… so it could be anyone **

**Did I mention this story made the SCU crackfics list because of one line I said about a basinet being at the precinct for emergencies? People crack me up.**

"CSU just called," Elliot said walking into our bedroom where I was getting ready for bed.

"What'd they say?"

"The hair they found was yours," Elliot sighed sitting down next to me on the edge of the bed.

"How is that possible?" I asked, "Why would my hair be there?"

"I'm not sure," Elliot said, "But I ran Dani's name through the system like you asked and nothing bad came up. When she left here she worked back in homicide until about three months ago."

"Why did she stop?"

"She had a mental break down," Elliot explained to me, Her file said she was seeing a psychiatrist every day of the week."

I sighed and wiped the hair out of my face, "What psychiatrist was she seeing?"

"I didn't look," he answered, "Why?"

"It could be a connection," I said walking over to the nightstand to grab my laptop.

"I don't see how," Elliot argued following behind me.

"Son of a bitch," I said after looking through Dani's file, "Rebecca Hendrix."

"Dr. Hendrix was her psychiatrist?"

"Yeah," I said closing the lid, "We need to talk to her."

"Olivia," Elliot said rubbing his brow, "She hates us."

"No," I clarified, "She hates me because she likes you. How could you not know that?"

Elliot chuckled, "That's crazy."

"So is she," I spat, "Tomorrow morning I'm going to talk to her whether you come or not." I turned the lamp that was next to my bed off and crawled under the covers.

"This has really made you angry," Elliot stated crawling in next to me.

"I'm sorry, " I said gently, "I just want to figure this all out."

"I know," Elliot said placing his hand on my back, "I do too but, right now Bailey is safe at Kathleen's house."

"I know," I sighed, "I just want her here."

"She can come back as soon as we find out who is doing this," Elliot said rubbing my back, "We are getting that much closer."

"I hope so."

"Olivia? Elliot?" I heard Dr. Hendrix ask from behind us. We both turned around to face the woman who nearly ruined our chances.

"Hi," I said in my interrogating tone, "We just need to ask you a few questions."

"Sure," she said in a cheerful tone, "Why don't you step into my office?"

We followed Rebecca into her small office that was filled with two chairs not including hers and a desk with tons of paperwork on it.

"So, what can I help you with?" she asked sitting down across from us.

I rolled my eyes and turned shot a glance at Elliot who was studying the small room. "We need to know about Dani Beck."

"I'm afraid I can't give out information on my patients," Dr. Hendrix said folding her arms in front of her, "You of all people should know that Olivia."

I scoffed, "We are investigating a case with a high level of stalking involved so, if you don't fill us in now, we will come back with a subpoena."

Dr. Hendirx rolled her eyes and took a quick glance at Elliot before replying, "Fine. About three weeks ago, Dani came in and she was hysterical. She was talking about how somebody took her child and now she was never going to have one. She never said a name. Now, if you don't mind, I have patients." Dr. Hendrix left the room and Elliot and I turned toward each other.

"Son of bitch," I said to him, "If Dani is doing this, I swear, I'll kill her."

"Calm down," Elliot said standing up, "We don't' know for sure it's her."

I rolled my eyes and got up to follow Elliot out of the door when something caught my attention.

"Wait a minute," I said stopping him, "Look." I pointed to a stack of files in the corner of the office that looked just like the ones Huang kept. I walked over to them and pulled the first one off the top of the stack, "Kailyn Hermann," I read, "I know her. She was one of George's patients."

Elliot showed a confused look, "So what does this mean? Do we go after Dani or do we try and blame Dr. Hendrix?"

I sighed and placed the file folder back on top of the stack, "Both have motive," I said shaking my head, "It's just a matter of evidence that we don't have."

"So let's get it," Elliot said pointing to the minimized screen on Dr. Hendrix' computer.

I looked out of the glass window to see if anyone was paying attention to us and sure enough, they weren't, so I sat down in her chair and clicked on the closed screen to bring it open. "Her email."

"Is there anything in there we can use?"

I scrolled through her list of unread emails until I came to Dani's name. "She's been emailing Dani."

"Liv, close the screen, we gotta go," Elliot said in a hurry as he saw Dr. Hendrix approaching the room.

I quickly closed the screen and got up from the chair to follow Elliot out of the room and into the elevator. "We have to see those emails."

"I'll call Casey and have her get us a subpoena," Elliot said pressing the button to take us to the first floor.

Riding in that elevator, I couldn't help but think how much I had on the line. My whole family, my precious daughter and the man I finally called my husband. I wasn't going to let some basket case or jealous therapist stand in the way of what was rightfully mine. Whoever was doing this was going to go through hell when I find them and I wasn't going to stop until that happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long delay… I was having a bit of a writer's block with this one but, hopefully it will be updated more frequently now!

"This is a subpoena for your laptop," I said storming into Dr. Hendrix's office and holding the blue paper in her face.

"You can't do that," she said stopping us from grabbing the computer.

"That paper says we can," Elliot said referring to the subpoena and pushing Rebecca out of the way. He grabbed the laptop and we stormed out of the office in a hurry.

"Is the screen still up?" he asked once we were in the car.

I lifted the top of the computer open and low and behold the screen was still up. "Yes," I answered, "It looks like Dr. Hendrix has had a lot of chats with a person with a username of 'darkside.'"

"What about?" Elliot asked.

"You're not going to believe this," I said quietly. My eyes were glued to the words that were in front of me. I heard that so many times before from my mother.

"What?" Elliot wondered.

"If I can't have her, no one will."

Elliot sighed. He had heard the story plenty of times about my mother and all of the horrible things she had said to me. He wasn't very fond of her but, neither was I. Then again, she was my mother.

"We can't take this in yet," I told him shutting the laptop down, "If this is my mother then… I don't know. We just can't turn this in yet."

"I understand," Elliot said, "Let's just go pick up Bailey and head home."

If this was in fact my mother, how could she do this? I haven't talked to her in years. Not since she called me a bitch and told me that Elliot was no good.

We finally picked Bailey up from Kathleen's house and took her back home where she was glad to be. She liked to be in her own bed with her own toys and her Mommy and Daddy. She was sound asleep by the time we ended up back home so Elliot placed her in her crib and we headed to our room ourselves.

"I'm tired," Elliot said stifling a yawn.

"Me too," I said.

"Goodnight," Elliot said giving me a wet kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight."

We both snuggled up close enough to each other where we could feel the other one breathing. We had gotten used to falling asleep that way because we didn't get a good night's sleep away from each other.

It was almost four in the morning and Elliot and I both woke up from a sound we heard coming from the living room.

"Stay here," Elliot said, "I'll go check." I sat up in bed and watched Elliot walk down the hallway until he disappeared into the dark. That's when I heard it; the all too familiar sound of gun shots. I jumped out of the bed and fled down the hall and into Bailey's room where I picked her up and carried her back into my room. I shut the door behind us as quietly as I could and I grabbed my purse from under the bed. I looked for my gun but then I remembered I left it on top of the refrigerator. "Shoot." I could hear footsteps coming down the hall and I knew I was running out of time. I slipped the purse onto my shoulder and ran into the closet with Bailey in my arms. I could hear the door to my bedroom being opened and I was starting to panic. Bailey was starting to get fussy and if she started crying we were for sure screwed.

"Shh," I said very quietly, "It's okay Bailey Bee. It's alright. Mommy's here." She was still a little fussy so I started seeing in the softest voice I had. "Hush little baby, don't you cry. Mama's gonna' sing you a lullaby." Finally Bailey fell asleep.

I strained to listen to the footsteps outside and I could tell that whoever it was, was rummaging through the drawers. I fumbled to unzip my purse and look for my cell phone. It was toward the bottom underneath all the baby stuff I kept in it. I turned it on and made sure the volume was turned down before I texted Cragen.

_Need help. Someone's in the house. Elliot's shot. _

I waited for what seemed like hours for him to reply.

_ Help is coming. _

I sighed a little and I felt like that was some relief lifted off my shoulders. Not enough though because the footsteps were getting awfully close to the closet door. I reached up on one of the hangers and pulled down one of Elliot's winter coats as quietly and quickly as I could and draped it over Bailey and I. I held my breath as soon as that door squeaked open. Seconds went by and finally the door closed. I let out my breath and threw the jacket off of us. I heard the footsteps leave the room so I opened the closet door and peeked out. When I didn't see anybody I let out another deep breath. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and some pictures had been broken. I walked over to the bed where I saw Elliot lying in the front room on the floor, just in view sight of the bedroom. There was blood surrounding him but I saw his chest going up and down.

The front door was open and I figured that the person was gone so I ran into the living room next to Elliot.

"El, Elliot, please. Stay awake! Come on, you have to stay awake." I was still talking quietly because I didn't want the person to come back. I ran into the kitchen, still carrying Bailey, and reached for my gun on top of the refrigerator. It was gone. "Shit!"

That's when I heard the noise in Bailey's room. They weren't gone yet, they were still looking for Bailey. I grabbed one of Bailey's blankets off the kitchen table and threw it over top of her so she wouldn't be cold when we ran outside.

Dun… Dun… Dun. Cliffhanger, I know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews!**

"Please don't cry Bailey," I whispered into her ear, "It'll be okay. It'll be okay." I kept repeating this over and over out loud because even if I didn't believe it, Bailey had no reason not to.

I ran to the apartment building that was next to ours and walked inside, not stopping to turn around and see if anyone had followed me. I knew that Mrs. Watson and her husband would still be awake and I hoped they would let me in.

"Olivia? What's wrong?"

I too a big breath and let the air fill my lungs before answering, "Someone broke into our house," I said still trying to catch my breath. It wasn't because I was out of shape, it was because I was scared. "Elliot's been shot and the person is still there so I need to wait here until the cops get there. If you don't mind."

"Oh you poor thing!" Mrs. Watson cried, "Come in, come in." I followed Mrs. Watson into the living room where she ushered me to sits down on the couch where she slipped a blanket over top of me.

Bailey was crying full force now. She was probably scared too. I rocked in my arms giving her sweet hush noises and rubbing her back so she would hopefully fall back asleep. "That's it Bailey Bee, hush now." I watched as Bailey closed her eyes and drifted back off into a glorified sleep.

Mrs. Watson sat down on the couch next to me and placed her hand on my back, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I looked up at her with my tear filled eyes. The knot in my stomach was twisting into a tangled ball and I couldn't make it go away. "This isn't your fault."

"Doesn't matter," she said politely, "I'm still sorry."

There was a knock on the door and the knot in my stomach just tightened again. Mrs. Watson stood up to answer it but something was telling me she should leave it be.

"Wait," I said to her quietly, "Let me?" Mrs. Watson knew that Elliot and I were cops so I hoped she trusted me on this one. She nodded and took Bailey from my arms so I could walk over by the door. I looked through the peep hole and that's when I felt the bile rise in my throat. This was the same person that was in my apartment. The same person that shot Elliot. The same person who was after my child. The same person who was still left unknown. I stepped back and shook my head warningly toward Mrs. Watson.

"Go lay in the bathtub," I whispered to her, "Don't come out until I say it's clear okay?"  
I could see the fear in Mary Watson's eyes. They grew big and I knew she was afraid. I had seen it in many people before. Mary took Bailey with her and went to lay down in the bathtub. She drew the curtains closed and hopefully whoever this was wouldn't look there. I could hear the sirens nearing in the distance and that's when I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket. I walked toward the back of the apartment so I wasn't hearing distance within the door, "Hello?"

"We are at the apartment. Elliot has been loaded into the ambulance and they are taking him to Belleview right now. Where are you at?"  
I didn't know what I was feeling at that moment. Maybe a little bit of everything. "I'm in the next building over. Apartment C but, the woman is standing outside the door. She knocked but we haven't answered and there's other people here."

"We are on it," Cragen said, "Don't worry." I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket.

I closed my eyes, just for a second, and took a deep breath. Why was I so scared? My whole life's work has involved fighting off the bad guys, why was this time any different? Maybe it was because the two loves of my life were in danger. Elliot was being rushed to the ER and Bailey was hiding with a neighbor in the tub. Why wasn't I mad enough that I could just go out there and fight her?

"You want to do this?" I asked walking out into the hallway and closing the door behind me. "Then let's do it. What is it you want from me?"  
I saw the movement under the mask where the person was smiling. An evil smile and that's when I knew where I had seen that smile before.

"I can't believe you would actually do this, Mom."

She ripped the mask off over her head, "I had no other choice! You see, you left. You left with that man and-"

"That man's name is Elliot and he just so happens to be the love of my life!"

Serena laughed, "Don't you see what he's done? He's brainwashed you. Love isn't real."

I bit my tongue and shook my head, "I loved you," I said quietly, "Like a daughter should love her mother. I loved you even though you didn't love me sometimes. I loved you even after you smacked me across the face."

The SWAT team was sneaking up behind her and that's when I figured it out. I finally put the pieces together.

"You didn't do this on your own," I stated, "Who told you to do this? Who told you that I didn't love you?"

I could see that she was thinking about it. The gun was still lowered by her side and she was shaking.

"Who told you to do this?"

"It was my psychiatrist!"

"Who?" I forced, "What's her name?"

"Rebecca Hendrix," she said quietly, "She told me. I'm sorry."

I didn't even see it coming. It's like everything that I had ever done in my line of work was just thrown out of the window. Every victim I had seen just floated out of my mind. Everything I ever thought I was in control of was ripped out from underneath me.

"Liv! Are you okay?" It was Cragen.

I gasped for air and I was breathing heavily and uneven. I could feel the searing pain jolt through my shoulder. I was on the ground and I could see Cragen standing over me.

"B-bathtub," I mumbled, "Look...bathtub."

"Okay," Cragen said motioning for the team to check the bathtub. Cragen leaned down next to me and pressed his hands against the pouring blood. I squeezed my eyes shut tight. "You're fine," he said, "You'll be fine. It's over. It's all over. Bailey is safe."

Bailey. Sweet little Bailey. She was so young and yet she had more drama in her life than she could even understand. She was just a small child who liked to laugh and smile. Just a normal baby who ate and slept all day. She was still so young and so innocent. Elliot would probably be in surgery right now and here I was lying on the ground.

"C-can't l-leav-ve Bailey..." my sentence trailed off as I lost the battle to keep my eyes open. This couldn't happen! Bailey needed me! She couldn't lose me! What had happened? Why didn't I see her raise that gun? Why couldn't I see that she was in no condition to just walk away. That's when I heard it. Another fire. Oh no, not another person that has been shot because of me. The I heard Bailey crying and I knew she was near by. I tried to force my eyes open to see her but, they wouldn't open! Damn it! Her screams made me want to just hold her in my arms and never let go. She didn't need to see me like this. This would scar her for the rest of her life. Especially if me nor Elliot made it.


	9. Chapter 9

Elliot was just waking up from surgery and he was still a little bit out of it. However he did remember what had happened.

"Olivia. Where's Olivia? Where's Bailey?"

The doctor in the room looked over his chart at Elliot and frowned, "Your daughter is with a Don Cragen," he informed.

"My wife, Olivia, where is she?"

"She's comatose. That means she's in a coma but she can hear what people are telling her," the doctor explained.

Elliot felt bile rise in his throat, "Is she going to be okay?"

"It's hard to say," the doctor answered honestly, "She lost a lot of blood and she crashed on the table during surgery."

Elliot felt eyes his watering, "I need to see her. Can I see her? Please? Can I see my daughter too?"

"Sir," Dr. Jacobson said, "Right now it's best if you get some rest. You will be feeling much better tomorrow and then you can see your daughter, okay?"

Elliot nodded. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. When he heard the door open and close to his room he opened them again and ripped the IV out of his arm. He wasn't about to lay in bed while his wife was in a coma. He walked casually to the nurse's station and asked what room I was in.

They told him to go to ICU room 4. It was right across the hall.

He walked over to the glass outside my window and lost his breath at what he saw. I was lying there looking paler than ever. I had big tubes coming out of my mouth and I just lay there. I was so still.

"Olivia," he cried, "Liv,I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Olivia, please forgive me."

"You can go in," a nurse said startling Elliot.

He turned around to look at the nurse and his eyes were beginning to water, "Thank you."

I heard the door open and I heard footsteps coming close to me. Then I heard Elliot let out a sob.

"Liv," he whispered taking my hand, "Liv, I love you okay? I'm okay and Bailey is safe. You're going to be okay too. You just have to get better, alright?" I felt him bring my hand to his lips and kiss it gently.

I wanted to talk to him. I tried to open my mouth but my muscles just wouldn't work. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand and kiss it back.

"It's okay," he said, "Don't try to say anything. I know. I know. Just try to rest."

I wanted to cry but the tears didn't even fall. I was glad to know that Bailey and Elliot were okay. If anything, that's what it should come down to. I wish I could see them. I want to wrap my arms around them and never let go.

Elliot stayed in my room all night. He never let go of my hand. I think he fell asleep but, I couldn't swear to it. He was probably too busy worrying about me. I think it was sometime in the morning now. I could feel the sun on my skin and Elliot was starting to talk again.

"Cragen is bring Bailey up today," he said, "I bet she misses her Mommy. The doctors also took out your breathing tubes because they said you were breathing on your own. That's good news."

I wanted to say her Mommy missed her too but, it still wouldn't come out. I tried again and I focused harder this time. I really focused.

"Her too..." sound came out and it was quiet but I knew Elliot heard me.

"Liv? Olivia? Talk to me, Liv. Come on. Open your eyes."

I tried to open my eyes but nothing happened. I was getting frustrated and all I wanted to do was see my family!

"Don't get angry," Elliot said. He always knew when I was angry. "Just try."

I calmed down a little bit and tried again, this time I was successful.

"El."

"Hey!" he said excitedly, "I'm so glad you're alive. I love you Olivia. I'm so so sorry."

Tears were springing in my eyes as Elliot wrapped his arms around me, "It was my mom," I said in a raspy voice.

"I know," he said quietly, "I know. It's all over now. Everyone is safe."

"My shoulder hurts," I said quietly.

"I'll get your doctor in here, okay? We don't want Bailey to see you in any pain when she gets here."

The fact that I was going to see Bailey today made me smile even through the painmy shoulder caused.

"El?" I asked before he got to the door.

"Yeah?"

"Someone else got shot," I stated. "I heard it."

"What are you talking about?" Elliot seemed like he genuinely no idea what I was talking about.

"After I was shot," I explained, "I was on the ground but I could hear. There was another shot fired."

"I'll call Cragen," he said before leaving to get my doctor.

All the doctor could do was give me morphine and that would make me fall asleep. I wanted to see bailey before anything so I refused the morphine and decided to just deal with the pain. I was sure people had felt worse.

Two hours had passed and Elliot and I were still waiting on Cragen to show up with Bailey. I was getting a little impatient and Elliot could tell.

"I'll call him again," he said whipping his cell phone out of his pants pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Captain, Olivia and I were just wondering when you were going to bring Bailey up today. Liv really wants to see her."

The other end of the line was silent.

"Captain?"

Cragen sighed, "I'll be up there shortly."

He hung up the phone and shoved it back in his pocket. "He'll up here as soon as he can."

I sighed and let my head fall back against to pillow to rest. I wanted to see Bailey more than anything right now. I needed to see with my own two eyes that she was safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow you guys! The response to the past few chapters have been wonderful! Thanks for still reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

Cragen had called about twenty minute ago to say he was on his way and I couldn't help but smile. Even through the pain my shoulder was in I was thrilled that Bailey was safe. I couldn't wait to see her and hold her.

"He's here," I said pointing to the window where Cragen was standing.

Elliot got out of the chair and wobbled his way to the door. He was still recovering from his wound but the doctor said he would be just fine.

"Where's Bailey?" When I didn't see Bailey in Cragen's arms I started to panic. He promised he was going to bring her!

I heard Cragen sigh and I could see that he was distressed. "I don't want you to panic," he began, "But Serena wasn't the only person there that night."

"Where's Bailey?" I asked again. The panic was getting worse and I was expecting to hear those terrible words come out of Cragen's mouth.

"She's missing."

"Missing!? How could she be missing! She was in the bathtub! She was safe! She was with Mrs. Watson!" The tears pricked in my eyes and I looked over at Elliot who was sitting there in silence.

"Mrs. Watson was shot and before we got theres Bailey was gone. I have every member of the NYPD looking for her and Rebecca Hendrix," Cragen informed.

That's when I lost it. My child was missing after everything I went through to save her. I had been lying in bed all night where she was God knows where with some crazy murderer.

"I have to find her." I started ripping the IV out of my arm and stated climbing out of the bed.

"Liv," Elliot said putting his arm on my good shoulder to stop me, "Stop. You can't do this."

I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes, "My baby is missing! Don't you get that? She is missing! She isn't with me! I need her! I need to make sure she's okay!"

I saw Elliot's tear slip down his cheek and I knew that he was feeling just how I was. Confused, scared, pissed… everything. He wrapped his arms around me careful not to bump my shoulder and whispered, "We will find her, okay? I promise. We will find her alive and healthy."

"This is the number one priority right now," Cragen informed after clearing his throat, "Fin and Munch are at the hospital right now talking to the doctor's and a couple buddies of mine have gone to search Rebecca's home. Casey has already gotten us all the warrants we need."

"I shouldn't have opened the door," I said, "I should have just stayed inside. I should have protected them. Mrs. Watson is dead and it's all my fault."

"Liv, this isn't your fault. You did what you had to do," Cragen said.

I shook my head, "What am I suppose to tell her husband when he gets back from his work trip? They were married were 32 years."

The mention of her husband made me realize how much I had on the table to lose. Elliot had been shot and he could have died. I saw him lying there with the crimson blood surrounding him. I saw how sorry he was that he was shot and couldn't protect us. Our only child was missing right now and she was the bon that had gotten us through so much already. I couldn't lose her and I wasn't about to let some jealous bitch take my kid.

"My mom's place," I whispered.

"What?" Elliot asked looking up at Cragen.

"Check my mom's place."

Cragen looked confused so I explained further. "My mom was mad because she said I left her. She wanted to keep me in the house. Maybe she took Bailey and now she thinks she can keep her in the house. Maybe she let Rebecca stay there."

Cragen nodded, now understanding. "I'm on it. Don't worry. We are going to find her."

He left after that and I knew that he would do everything he could to get Bailey home safe and sound. That wasn't the point. The point was I felt like a failure. I let my child down. I should have seen that gun. None of this would have never happened.

"It's not your fault," Elliot said interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't say anything. How did you explain to someone how you felt after your child was missing? There were no words to describe it. You are just a ball of emotions all rolled into one. I was furious and sad and scared. I couldn't get the worst to get out of my head.

"She'll be okay," Elliot said again, "She'll be okay."

"What if she's not?" I asked him. "What if she's not okay? What if Rebecca kills her?" I choked on the words coming out of my mouth, "What then? I can't live without her Elliot. All this is my fault. I never should have left her alone! Why did I leave her?"

"Hey," Elliot said with his voice breaking softly, "Look at me. I know you hate Rebecca and I do too. Do you really think she would k-kill Bailey though? You think she's strong enough to do that? I don't. So I have faith that Bailey is going to coming home just fine."

I sighed and swiped angrily at my tears. "I'm going to kill that bitch when I get my hands on her."


	11. Chapter 11

**Vicky Jay kindly pointed out that I have made a mistake in this story. There is no Kathy so there are no kids but I said in chapter 7 that they picked Bailey up from Kathleen's. Let's pretend Kathleen is a family friend, okay? Thanks!**

"NYPD! Open up!" Fin was banging on the door to Serena's house and yelling at the hopes of finding Bailey and Rebecca. When nobody answered and they didn't hear any noise coming from inside, Fin broke the door down and pointed his gun in. The loud thud of the door was followed by a screaming cry from a small baby left alone in the living room.

"It's Bailey," Munch said picking her up off the couch and cradling her in his arms.

"That means Rebecca was here," Cragen stated just entering the home.

"Or she still is," Fin said referring to the purse that looked like it had been dropped on the floor and forgotten.

"Go check the back," Cragen demanded taking off the way he came in and looking for any signs of Rebecca.

"She's running!" Fin yelled into his walkie talkie. He took off running as fast as he could east bound toward the hospital.

"Stop! NYPD! It's over Rebecca."

"No it isn't!" she yelled still running, "It's not over yet. I haven't gotten him yet."

Fin stopped running when he heard Rebecca say what she did and she stopped too. She turned around to look at him and she was breathing heavily.

"This is all about Elliot?"

"Yes!" Rebecca answered rolling her eyes, "It only took you long enough. Him and I are meant to be together."

Fin shook his head, "You are crazy aren't you? You must be if you think you and him are a match made in heaven." He stepped closer to her and she just stood there, done with the fight.

"You're under arrest," he said slapping the metal onto her wrists, "Oh, and by the way, Olivia is Elliot's match made in heaven."

Rebecca screamed as Fin just shook his head and made his way back to the house where Cragen and Munch were waiting with the car.

"Love gone wrong?" Munch teased as Fin shoved Rebecca into the back of the police car.

Rebecca shot him an evil glare and Fin slammed the door shut.

"Bailey," I cried when I saw Cragen appear outside the room window. I motioned for them to come in and Cragen happily did.

"Safe and sound," Cragen said placing her in my good arm.

"Mommy's sorry," I whispered to her, "I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

Elliot had tears in his eyes too. He had never experienced something so frightening in his life. To know that his child was missing and he couldn't do anything was the worst feeling in the world.

"Where was she?" Elliot asked.

"With Rebecca," Cragen answered, "At Serena's house."

"It's over now," I said, "We have Bailey and we are all safe. That's what matters."

Elliot nodded. He wasn't done yet though. He wasn't going to let Rebecca get away with what she did. He was going to make her pay.

"I better get back to the precinct," Cragen said, "I have to talk to Rebecca."

"Thank you," I said to him before he left, "For finding her."

Cragen nodded. He would do anything for that little girl. He thought of her as a grand daughter and he was glad that Elliot and I let him take on the responsibilities that a grandpa would have.

"She's probably starving," I said through my tears, "The doctor's have to let us out of here. We can't stay here. She needs to be home."

"Liv," Elliot said placing his hand on my shoulder to get me to sit still, "I was cleared to go home. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to make me go home."

I sighed, "I'm not leaving her."

"You don't have to," he said, "We can all stay here until you're released. Your doctor said it would be any day now."

Bailey started fussing and I looked to Elliot again, "Can you go get her some formula from the store?"

"Of course," he answered, "I'll be back soon."

He kissed me on my temple and then kissed Bailey on her cheek. I couldn't believe that after the past few days Bailey was finally back in my care. Knowing that she was safe was like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Somehow I still feel like I let her down. Why couldn't I have figured it out sooner? I should have been able to put the pieces together. If I only I had stayed in the house that night Mrs. Watson would still be alive.

No... no I couldn't do this. This wasn't my fault. It was Rebecca's and I did everything I could. I acted like a detective should. Didn't I? Was it right to go out there? I don't even know anymore. I can't even think. The only thing matters to me right now is that my family is safe. Safe with me.

Bailey started squirming in my arm so I moved her the best I could with my bum arm and positioned her so she was lying against my chest with her pink blanket draped loosely around her and her favorite pacifier tucked in her mouth. Now I could finally have a peaceful moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Brenda – God bless you. You really know how to make a person feel great. **

Elliot came back with the formula just in time because Bailey was starting to get fussy. I had him make a small bottle and heat it up in the microwave for fifteen seconds. He offered to feed her but, I didn't want to let her out of my arms.

"I'm not going to let Rebecca get away with this," I said to Elliot.

"She's in custody now," he said, "It's over. Bailey's safe and we are both safe."

"No," I said shaking my head, "It's not over. She tried to kill you. She almost did!"

"And she is going to jail," he said keeping his voice calm, "For a very long time."

I sighed and leaned back against the pillows that were behind me. My shoulder was really bothering me and it hurt to hold the bottle to Bailey's mouth.

"Want me to take over?"

I looked at him and gave him a sad smile, "Yeah."

I was about to hand her over to Elliot when I saw that she wasn't sucking on the bottle anymore. It looked like she was asleep.

"Elliot," I said in a shaky voice, "She's not breathing."

Elliot's eyes grew wide and he jumped out of his chair and looked at Bailey. He took her out of my arms and ran out into the hallway where the nurse's station was. "Somebody help! I need a doctor!She isn't breathing!"

I could hear him yelling from my room and I started to panic. She was just eating a second ago and now she wasn't breathing. What was happening? I needed to know what was going on so I ripped the IV out of my arm and walked to the door. I saw Elliot handing her over to one of the nurses and the nurse carried her off down the hallway until she was out of sight.

"Elliot," I whispered.

He turned around and I could see the tears in his eyes even through my own. He walked back toward me and wrapped his arms around me, careful not to hurt my shoulder. I sobbed loudly into his chest. "I can't do this again, El. I can't. She's our little girl. She has to be okay. She has to!"

"I know," he said kissing the top of my head, "I know."

"I need oxygen, now!"

Bailey was taken to an empty emergency room and doctor's immediately started flooding around her. They made sure the first thing they did was give her oxygen to get her low levels back up.

"Her air way is clear," one of the nurses said, "We aren't sure why she couldn't breathe."

The doctor tapped his pen onto his chart trying to think of what could have caused this to happen. Dr. Capshaw was close friends with Don Cragen so he had heard about the case. He had been told to take good care of Olivia and Elliot. He knew Bailey was their daughter and he wasn't going to give up until he figured out what was wrong with her.

Two hours had passed now and I hadn't heard anything about Bailey. She was all I could think about. I was staring at the door just waiting for one of the men or women in blue scrubs to walk in and tell me something, anything about what was going on.

"She'll be okay," Elliot kept whispering. I wasn't sure if he was saying it for me or for him. It didn't matter. We both needed to believe it.

"Parents of Bailey Stabler?"

"Yeah," I said quickly, "Please tell us she's going to be okay."

"I'm so sorry," Dr. Capshaw said.

"No," I said shaking my head. My heart was racing and the tears kept flowing, "No!"

"Her airway was clear and we were giving her oxygen but.. I'm so sorry."

The pain and sadness that came over me didn't even begin to explain how I was feeling. First I let her get kidnapped and now she's dead. I couldn't get the thoughts out of my head. Her perfect little fingers wrapped around mine and her cute little smile. Just a little while ago I was holding her in my arms and now she was gone. I would never see her again. I looked over at Elliot and he was crying too. He had his face buried in his hands and he tried to keep quiet but, I knew he was in as much pain as I was.

"We're never going to see her again," I whispered, "Elliot... I can't. She can't be gone. She just- What do we do now?"

Elliot reached out and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly in his, "I don't know."

He might not have known what he was going to do but, in my mind, I knew exactly what was going to happen. I was going to kill that bitch, just like she did to Mrs. Watson. I was sure she had something to do with this and I wasn't going to sit back and just let her live.

"Stop," Elliot said out of nowhere, "Killing someone isn't justice. You of all people know that."

"Damn it, Elliot! She killed our child!"

"You don't know that," he sniffed, "You don't know that she did it."  
"I don't care who did it," I said before thinking, "All I know is Bailey is gone..."

"Call Melinda," he said to me, "She'll be the one performing the autopsy. She can tell us what happened."  
The thought of Bailey being on one of those tables made my heart break even more. I couldn't control the sobs and I didn't want to believe that any of this was happening. I thought it was a bad dream and I just wanted to wake up. I wasn't suppose to be the weak person who cried over everything. I was suppose to be badass. Yet, here I was lying in a hospital bed crying. Bailey needed Justice and she wasn't going to get it from me lying in bed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Before you all hate me for Bailey 'dying' you should read this chapter!**

"What do you mean you haven't heard anything about it?" Elliot asked confused. He was standing against the far side of the room with his cell phone to his ear. We hadn't talked to each other much since we got the news. We both just sat in silence holding each others hands.

"I haven't heard anything about any infant," Melinda said in a stern voice, "I'm sorry."

Elliot sighed and slammed his phone shut. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to face me. He shrugged, "She has no clue."  
"That doesn't make sense," I said, "She should have been notified once it happened."

Elliot nodded and I watched him as he nervously paced back and forth across the room. He would walk from the door to the window and back again. Just watching him was making me dizzy. I watched him walk back to the window for the millionth time and something caught his eye. He stood in place and his eyes were focused on something in particular.

"What it is it?"

Elliot kept his eyes out the window as he answered, "Rebecca got married," he said. "I remember her telling me about it. It's like she was trying to rub it in my face or something. The marriage didn't last long though, she said things didn't work out between them."

"What the hell is your point?"

He turned around and looked at straight at me, "Dr. Capshaw is Rebecca's ex-husband."

"Mark Capshaw," Elliot repeated into the phone, "He was the doctor that was working on Bailey. He's the one who came in and told us he was sorry for our loss."

"I'm on it," Fin said hanging up the precinct phone and getting straight to work.

"All units be on the look out for a dark blue 2008 Nissan Altima," Fin said into his talkie, "42 year old male with a possible baby inside. Standby."

"I can't believe this," Casey Novak said strutting into the squad room with her black skirt and matching blazer, "The day they've had."

"You talked to Liv?"

She nodded, "She was a mess."

"Yeah," Fin agreed, "First what they went through and then being told their child was dead. I wouldn't be surprised if Olivia herself hurst somebody before the day is over."

"2008 Nissan Altima has been found at 2500 Parkside," the talkie buzzed, "Pulling over suspect now.

Fin walked out of the squad room and into Cragen's office where he picked up more information from the officer who had possibly found Dr. Capshaw. Casey followed him because she wanted to help out any way she could.

"This is so messed up," I said with angry tears falling from my eyes, "This is so messed up. Damn it!"

"Liv," Elliot said sitting down on the edge of the hospital bed, "She isn't dead. Okay? That's good news. That's great news... Capshaw isn't going to hurt her."

"I can't imagine how scared she is," I said shaking my head, "She doesn't know who she's with or anything!"

"If she's anything like you then she will be just fine until we find her."

I swiped angrily at my tears, "Why do they want her? Why do they want Bailey? Why our Bailey?"

"It's all a game, Liv. It's all a matter of outsmarting one another and proving the other wrong."

"Well we're losing."

I felt Elliot stiffen up beside me where he was sitting. He had one arm resting on my leg and my head was resting on his shoulder.

"What now?"

"Where would Rebecca go now?" Elliot asked me, "She's in jail but she's allowed to make one phone call. What is the first place she would think of?"

I thought for a moment but, nothing came to mind. I never was a big fan of Hendrix' so I didn't know all that much about her. "Her house?"

Elliot shook his head, "She didn't think we would put it together," he smiled, "He's going back to his house. He has no reason to believe we're on to him. Which is always why we're one step ahead of the game."

He jumped off the bed and grabbed his badge off the table beside my hospital bed. IAB had came and took our guns because they were afraid we would make an irrational decision without having our psych evals. "I'm getting her back."

"Wait!" I yelled causing him to stop half way toward the door, "You seriously think I'm going to follow orders and stay in a hospital? Do you know me at all?" I ripped the IV out of my arm for the second time that day and grabbed my badge with my good arm and followed him to the elevator and on to the streets of the dangerous city.

Munch had given us all the information we needed about Dr. Capshaw's residence and when we pulled up to the building we weren't surprised. It was a very nice apartment on the upper east side of town. We got out of the cab and made our way to the entrance. We flashed our badges to the doorman and he let us right in.

"It doesn't look like any one is here," I said to Elliot after he had kicked the door in, "We were wrong."

"No we weren't," he said shaking his head, "We're just ahead now. He hasn't made it back yet."

"And how do you know this?"

I waited for an answer as Elliot made his way to the nearest window and peeked out of the satin lace curtains. "That's how I know." He pointed down to the sidewalk where Capshaw was getting out of his car with a baby wrapped tightly inside a pink blanket.

"That's definitely Bailey," I said, "I would know her anywhere."

We only had a short amount of time to come up with a plan before Capshaw reached the third floor. We didn't have any weapons on us and we didn't know anything that Capshaw had up his sleeve.

We stood side by side in front of the door waiting for him to walk in.

Stunned, he stopped in his tracks and looked up at Elliot and I.

"Surprised?" I asked turning my bitch mode on.

He didn't say anything. The man looked scared shitless.

"We beat you to it," Elliot said, "You drive like an old man." Elliot stepped towards him and he made no impression that he wasn't going to move.

"Why?" I asked Capshaw, "Why did you do it? Did Rebecca threaten you? Did she tell you that she would expose your secret?"

Capshaw's eyes grew ten times wider and I just knew that he was about to run. "Elliot!" Capshaw literally dropped Bailey out of his arms and she was falling to the floor. "Elliot!"

Elliot was able to trip Capshaw with his ankle and grab Bailey just before anything worse could have happened. "You're under arrest jackass," he said pulling the silver cuffs out of his back pocket and slapping them onto Capshaw's wrists. "You have the right to remain silent."

Everything that had just happened seemed to go by so fast. It was all like one big blur. I looked up at Elliot and Bailey was crying from his arms. Here she was, alive. Breathing. There wasn't a scratch on her body and I looked down at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Oh Bailey," I cried, "It's okay. It's okay, I promise. All the bad guys are gone now. Mommy and Daddy are right we. We aren't going anywhere. It's okay." Elliot handed her over to me so he could deal with Capshaw and I squeezed Bailey as close to me as I possibly could. Her crying settled a bit and my brain was finally able to take in what had happened. What do you do when you get news that your child has passed away? You cry. You lose it but, you don't give up on life. You keep searching for answers, no matter what they may be.

Fin and Munch arrived shortly after and came rushing in the room. They both sighed of relief when they saw that Bailey was safe in my care.

"She's okay..." Fin said.

I nodded, "Not a scratch on her."

"I was going to kill that bitch myself," Munch said looking down at Bailey and smiling. "So, how do you feel?"

I took a deep breath and looked over at Elliot was passing Capshaw off to Cragen. "I don't know," I answered honestly, "This was... a lot to take in."

"How's your shoulder?" Fin asked.

I was too focused on Bailey that I had forgotten all about the tense pain in my shoulder until Fin had asked about it. "Bad," I laughed.

"I'll take her," Fin said scooping Bailey out of my arms, "She's safe with me. You haven't even been released from the hospital."

"I'm fine," I insisted, "I don't want her to leave my sight again."

"Trust me baby girl," Fin said, "Nobody is goin' to get near her when I'm watching her. I'll bring her up to the hospital later. Just give me a call."

"Fin," I said with a little more seriousness in my voice, "My shoulder is fine."

"It's bleeding," Elliot said joining the group, "We have to get you back to the hospital to make sure it's alright. You're getting released tomorrow anyway."  
I knew I was getting released the next day and I knew that Fin wouldn't let anyone harm Bailey but, that didn't help the fact that I didn't want her out of my sight. So much had happened in the past few days that I didn't know if I would ever let her out of my sight again. I just wanted to hold her and feed her and hug her. I had lost my mind those hours while she was missing and I needed her to be with me.

"Bailey's coming with," I insisted, "Do you really want to argue with me about this? Anyone? That's what I thought because you all know damn well I'll win."


	14. Chapter 14

"I told you my shoulder was fine," I teased Elliot as soon as the doctor left.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "I'm glad it is."

During the whole process when the doctor was checking my shoulder and changing the bandages, I refused to let go of Bailey. I used a pillow to prop up my good arm so Bailey could rest close to me.

"Is it still hurting?"

"A little," I sighed, "But I'll be okay."

Elliot climbed up in the hospital bed and wrapped his arm around Bailey and I. "I love you guys so much," he whispered into my ear.

I felt my eyes begin to water. When we had first decided to have a baby I never thought of anyone trying to take it away from us. Of course I wondered about how having a child would balance with work and how the bad guys would threaten her or anything that had to do with working at SVU.

"I love you too," I said looking up at him, "When I saw you lying on the floor I didn't know what to do. I couldn't lose you."

"You won't," he said to me, "Not ever."

I leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss. It was the first time in the past few days we had made physical contact with one another. We had so much on our minds that it never really came up.

Bailey began fussing and her bright blue eyes peered open as she just stared up at me.

"What are you thinking about?" Elliot questioned seeing the look on my face.

"I want to have another baby," I said smiling.

Elliot looked at me like I was crazy, "Are you serious? After everything that's happened?"

"Yes," I answered honestly, "I love Bailey more than anything. I would do anything to protect her and I think having another little one around would be amazing."

"What about work?"

"I'll retire."

"You're serious about this aren't you?"

I nodded, "I've worked at SVU for almost thirteen years now. It's been everything to me and I won't ever forget it but, I think it's time to step away now. I have too much to live for, too much to lose. I have a family and family is everything." The first tear fell slowly down my cheek as I spoke.

Elliot reached his hand to my face and wiped them away, "I think having another baby would be great."

I smiled and we kissed again. Before everything had happened, I knew how much I loved my family. I would do anything for them. It wasn't until after everything that I realized what life would be like without them, that I found out love is all that matters. Once you have love, everything else seems so small. All the little problems don't matter. When you look back on everything bad in your life you realize that those mountains were just tiny grains of sand. It isn't time to dwell on the past. It's time to look to the future. The future is what I have left and it is what I will cherish forever.


End file.
